


King Cross

by CAGZ901203



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAGZ901203/pseuds/CAGZ901203
Summary: Un breve vistazo al futuro de "El compromiso"





	King Cross

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muffin_Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Paradise/gifts).

**King Cross**

Cada Primero de Septiembre, en la casa Diggory Potter se armaba una suerte de rebelión silenciosa que culmina con una lucha contra el tiempo, porque siempre salían tarde de su casa, esa mañana era particularmente intensa porque sus hijos mayores iban a Hogwarts: Aaron Hermes Potter Diggory era un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos grises, valiente y caballeroso, era muy amable y simpático, resultó ser escogido para la casa Hufflepuff y actualmente cursaba su cuarto año en la escuela mágica.

Su hermana, Lily Emma Diggory Potter, era pelirroja con ojos verdes brillantes, una copia al carbón de su abuela Lily Evans, era la pequeña princesa de la casa y cursará actualmente su primer año en la escuela mágica, razón por la cual estaba muy nerviosa y no podía terminar nada esa mañana: primero intentaba comer y luego vestirse… el peinado se lo destrozó dos veces por lo cual Harry se rindió y sólo le colocó una diadema en la cabeza, la diadema tenía un pequeño lazo adornando la misma.

-Debes de calmarte- decía amable Aaron a su hermana- papá y papi nos llevarán a tiempo…

-Eso ya lo sé… pero es como la vez que Sara me echo hormigas en la ropa para que tuviera contacto con la naturaleza… ¡Siento hormigueos por mi piel!- dijo Lily emocionada y un poco preocupada.

-Sara no te echo hormigas ahora, simplemente estás emocionada- dijo Aaron suavemente a su hermana mientras le daba de comer- Tus nervios se están contagiando… Papi debe de estar calmado…

-Lo siento Papi- dijo rápido Lily mientras Harry sonreía silencio bebiendo un té de menta, Cedric bajó a la cocina con una sonrisa enorme, miró a sus hijos mirar tranquilos la televisión y a su esposo, Harry Potter Diggory, relajarse viendo a sus hijos mayores.

-¿Están sus cosas en orden niños?- saludo Cedric besando la cabeza de Aaron quien se sonrojo un poco pero no protesto y dando un fuerte abrazo a Lily quien se hundió en sus brazos, buscando confort, muy similar a Harry cuando comenzó su relación.

-Si, también revise las cosas de Lily- informó con amabilidad Aaron, Cedric asintió con cariño a su hijo mientras se acercaba a su esposo.

-¿Cómo está el hombre más bello del planeta?- preguntó Cedric besando la cabeza de Harry, colocó sus manos en su vientre, muy abultado, sintiendo un ligero movimiento en las palmas de sus manos.

-Estoy bien, estos bribones me han dejado dormir esta noche- dijo Harry feliz, sintiendo como sus hijos se movían al sentir a su padre cerca, miró a sus hijos mayores terminar de desayunar con alegría en sus ojos… cuando tuvo a Aaron, pensó que moriría… fue una etapa tan aterradora y difícil.., pero todo salió bien y ahora Harry era un legislador mágico que buscaba la anulación de los contratos matrimoniales obligados… si bien tuvo suerte de estar con alguien como Cedric no todos tuvieron esa fortuna y la desafortunada muerte de Eloise Shafiq a un año de su graduación a manos de su esposo fue la prueba de ello.

Cedric era maestro de Encantamientos en la “Escuela Avanzada de Encantamientos de Chadwick”, Filial en Inglaterra, donde trabajaba de lunes a viernes con horario de 8:00 a.m. a 3:00 p.m para poder vigilar a su esposo… había pasado ya quince años desde que Aaron había nacido, gracias a Merlín, sano y salvo, ahora esperaban a dos gemelos que según el escaneo que Hermione les hizo eran niño y niña… su familia sería más extensa de lo que creían.

-Muy bien, tenemos que movernos ya- señalo Cedric mirando la hora en el reloj de la cocina, la familia se movió rápidamente para subir al auto y llegar a la estación, no quedaba muy lejos de su casa, a cuarenta minutos si no había tráfico ese día, así que Cedric siempre se prevenía por cualquier cosa.

Llegaron a la estación con veinte minutos de ventaja, estacionaron bien el auto y subieron las cosas de los niños a los carros para transportar su equipaje y avanzaron a la estación, Harry usaba una chaqueta encantada que disimulaba su vientre abultado ante la vista de todos, pero caminaba despacio flanqueado por su hijo y su esposo, Lily estaba sentada en el carrito de sus cosas, empujada por su papá.

-Muy bien- dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor- Aaron, Lily pasen…

Los dos chicos se tomaron de las manos, mientras sus padres se hacían cargo de sus equipajes y avanzaron sin vacilar hacia el andén 9 y ¾ , Harry y Cedric volvieron a mirar su entorno para avanzar al mismo lugar y entraron detrás de sus hijos sin vacilar… de inmediato el Andén se materializó frente a sus ojos, Aaron y Lily los esperaban pacientemente en el mismo.

-¡Ahí están!- saludo una voz conocida, Aaron Madge y Samantha Madge, se acercaban con una preciosa niña de cabello castaño y piel apiñonada, era una copia fiel de su madre- Por un momento pensé que llegué muy tarde…

-Teníamos tiempo de sobra- saludo Cedric a cambio, la niña sostenía fuertemente una bolsa rosa adornada con “Hello Kitty” y la portaba orgullosa- Preciosa bolsa Sara…

-Mi abuelito Anthony me la regalo, es perfecta para mi: cabe dos ladrillos en ella y no se notan…- dijo alegre la niña mientras Lily se reía divertida, su hermano parecía resignado más que asustado pero se rió contra su voluntad divertido.

-Es hija de los dos- señaló Harry mirando a la niña agitar su bolsa ante un grupo de niños que la habían molestado siendo seguido de cerca por Aaron Potter y Lily para evitar que matara a alguien.

-¿Qué te dice eso? ¿Mis trece horas en labor de parto o el instinto asesino heredado de su padre?- dijo divertida Samantha mientras su esposo parecía orgulloso de ver a su hija aterrorizar a un grupo mayor a ella.

-Creo que ambos- rió divertido Harry, se mareo un poco y se apoyó en Cedric, el mago sujeto a su esposo suavemente, Aaron y Samantha se acercaron a la pareja para ayudarlos- No pasa nada… los gemelos suelen hacer travesuras….

-¿Cuándo estarán aquí?- preguntó enternecida Samantha

-Si todo va bien, en Navidad seremos seis…- dijo alegre Cedric haciendo a Harry sentarse en un banco cercano, Cedric miró a los ojos a su esposo con felicidad evidente, se besaron dulcemente con felicidad.

-Una familia enorme y feliz…

-Una familia feliz…

-Más les vale ser felices- advirtió Aaron golpeando a Cedric en la cabeza ligeramente- ¡Casi me muero para su final feliz…!

Pronto la hora de que los chicos se marcharan llegó, Ron les había mandado un regalo desde el extranjero donde se encontraba y Hermione tuvo una emergencia en San Mungo que le impidió ir a despedirse de ellos, Aaron Potter abrazaba a sus padres con fuerza.

-¿Estás seguro de que vas a estar bien?-preguntó ansioso el joven a su papi, este le acomodo el cabello con cariño antes de darle un beso en la frente,

-¡Claro que voy a estar bien! Tu abuelo Canuto y Patti vendrán a verme diario… tu padre ya pidió un año de descanso y pronto se quedará conmigo todos los días… tú estarás muy ocupado… tu hermana querrá verte diario y tu debes de encargarte que Sara no asesine a nadie…

-¿No podía ir a Ilvermorny?- preguntó Aaron a sus padres quienes rieron con fuerza, Cedric abrazo a su hijo y a su hija, antes de que ambos abordaron el tren, Sara había apartado un compartimiento para ellos tres, después de despedirse de sus padres en el Andén, los tres niños estaban felices compartiendo dulces ante la atenta mirada de sus padres.

-Todo valió la pena- señalo Harry a Cedric quien lo abrazaba desde la espalda, Cedric beso su mejilla con dulzura pero por un largo tiempo.

-Todo valió la pena y si este fue el resultado, volvería a pasarlo todo sólo por estar contigo otra vez- dijo Cedric a Harry quien sonrió sonrojado, los padres se despidieron de sus hijos en cuanto el tren avanzó, Harry y Cedric no dejaron de despedirse hasta que el tren dio la vuelta y desapareció de la vista, los gemelos patearon a Harry, y Cedric sonrió alegre mientras sus amigos también tocaban su vientre contentos.

Un compromiso obligado lo comenzó todo y un compromiso de amor lo soluciono todo, la vida es dura y difícil, pero con amor, amistad y valor, se puede superar todo… Harry ahora, en brazos de su marido, sabía que su vida sólo sería felicidad y nada más era mejor que eso en realidad. Los matrimonios dejaron el Andén platicando entre ellos con alegría… un nuevo año escolar había empezado, Aaron y Samantha Madge dejaron a su hija en su primer año en Hogwarts y Harry y Cedric esperaban a dos nuevos hijos… ¿Qué podría estar mal en el mundo ya?

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste, una familia feliz... no es tan extendido para no regalar todos los destinos, pero es un aliciente.  
Saludos Cordiales
> 
> Muffin, espero te guste


End file.
